fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters in World Domination: Final Fantasy X
Dragoon Army The Dragoon Army is the conqueror force that Overlord Kel has come to lead. It's name was sparked up from the Dragoon Tattoo on Kel's right arm which glows when Kel is exerting mana to use a technique or spell. The Dragoon Army is a neutral army which can at times seem good but at other times become extremely evil. But because it's made up mostly of nekomata the Dragoon Army is more often than not toyed with before realizing what their really made of. * Yontoryuu Overlord Kel (4 Sword Demon Conqueror Kel) is the main pro/antagonist of the story. He is a straight forward and average brute whom uses nothing but force to get what he wants. Being that he was able to try and kill someone on his very first day as an Overlord speaks very well for his demonic personality even before he had eaten the golden apple. Although he seems evil at times he has a side of compassion as well being that he set Juno free. He uses a style he learned from watching one of his favorite mangas One Piece called "Santoryuu" which is Zoro's style. He uses many techniques from the manga as well as a mix of his own techniques. He has three specific swords as well as Gilgamesh on his back. ** Atsuga Garasu(Heated Grass) is Kel's sword which he holds in his right it is a katana which looks alot like a sabre or a rapier. It has the blade and hild of a katana and the golden shield of a cutless. The hilt is green with red diamonds weaved in and the sheath is red wrapped in red tape. ** Kuro Suzaku (Dark Pheonix) is Kel's sword which is held in the left hand. It is an all onyx colored katana. The only bit of color it has is the navy blue diamonds weaveinto the hilt and the crimson red waves printed on the edge of the blade. ** Aiyoku (Passion) is the final sword which Kel holds in his mouth it has a white sheath and white hilt with golden diamonds weaved into the hilt with a golden sheath. ** Gilgamesh is Kel's heavy handed weapon that looks exactly like Cloud's Buster sword except the colorscheme is different Gilgamesh is black with a red sheild. Gilgamesh is a very popular weapon and character having over 999 Ultimate Sword Breakign techniques that other masters have downloaded into the sword. Etna is Kel's bodyguard and genie whom helped Kel start his journey in th efirst place. She is also the leader of the many nekomata squads that make up the Dragoon Army. Etna is a very perverted young woman whom lives for trying to get attention and looking slutty. Even though she's carefree she holds great concerns for the army and Kel's well being. She often loses character when Kel is in trouble. Nippon Ichi character. Kaku is Kel's first vassal acquired through means of force and deciet Kaku and Kel met in a fierce battle where Kaku tried to protect Yuna and her guardians from Kel whom was on a mission to kill them. After a harsh battle Kel told Kaku that he was on a mission to fill the universe as well as the world they were on with "Justice" with these words of truth and justice spat about Kaku joined without regret. Kaku is very silent at times speakingonly when he deems it fit to speak. He is a Shonen Jump character from the anime and manga One Piece. Kaku has the power of the Kirin Kirin no mi which gives him the ability to transform into a Giraffe/Human Hybrid. He is also skilled in the ways of Rokushiki (Six Powers) a list of six martial arts styles. Kaku in World Domination seems to be slightly weaker than his anime and manga One Piece counterpart. Juno is Kel's second vassal whom he obtained from setting her free of Kinoc's clutches and taking revenge on Yevon for her. Juno hates humans but she loves children and is currently trying to find her way back to Haephenas to a child she cares for. She wishes to use Kel as a means of getting home somehow. Her hatred for humans is starting to lift while she is around Kel. She finds herself sometimes caring for him in his bout in his battle with Blaze she was abit concerned but when Kel looked her way any thought of concern was disregarded and forgotten. Juno is from Soul Nomad a Nippon Ichi game. Category:Fan Fiction